vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kimi2.0
hello! i'm new. i just started today. i don't know that much about vocaloids yet... wanna help me? im just trying to do the first few achievements. bye!! i want to apologise I'm sorry if I got carried away on the Yukari stuff. O_O I do like Yukari, she isn't one of my favourite vocaloids, but she isn't on my "least favourite" list. And I'm not about to deny her meits as a vocaloid at all. I mean nothing against Yukari at all, I'm used to having to take in rabid fan overhyping and loooking at the reality of stuff. The result is often I disappoint myself by ending up noticing things people miss about how a vocaloid sounds. Also, in the process sometimes I throw off the positive aspect of a vocaloids voice (I keep trying to do better). So I tend to look at both sides of a Vocaloid and I'm used to doing this... Yeah... I'll leave it at that. I'm also used to face palming a lot of guys in the vocaloid fandom, I've seen a LOT of crap so far since I began wiki-editing, everything from myths that weren't true to flat out misconceptions, lies and bias opinions added to the mix. So it all weighs down the situation, and I've had to deal with crap because of it (Blacklist, thats brought me a lot of stress). Its the same as I don't always get the hype with UTAU, but I don't want to go there. If I get over typing (I tend to write novels in posts if I'm not careful due to massive boredom), I won't be mad if you ignore me. Your kidna one of the few people who can keep up with me on the wikia, and push me to my limits and I like having that from someone. ^_^ Merry Christmas Kim! ^o^ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:57, December 24, 2012 (UTC) hi kim. i'm sorry about the senbounzakura page. i got cranky. but i hate bad-mouthed people. it heards my feelings, and i'm sorry i screamed and cried about that. my friend forced my to apoligize to you. so, um... sorry. ;( 00:02, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Discussion going on Notes;_Examples_sections Letting all the regulars know about this. The EOU are being open for discussion. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:07, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Yukari's Song Page Stop undoing the page. The contest upload is the ORIGINAL while Owata-P's upload is the OFFICIAL. Both are supposed to be up there. Subbed Videos Please see this translators' list before creating links to subbed videos. I have to say nine out of ten "translators" active on YouTube don't really understand Japanese. Be careful using their translations. Damesukekun (talk) 13:29, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me for a moment I am not always right, true, I don't pretend to be. But there is more to popularity though then most realize and I tend to be a bit more open to analysis things, sometimes people don't see see of the information I'm looking at whenever I do research. I tend to find a little futile to discuss since I know what some see others don't. So I tend to loose interest after a couple of days. For example, sponsorships cost money... To be a sponsor, a vocaloid needs to have done well. Now, yukari tends to draw in a lot of the immediate popularity of the fandom, and has done well overall, true she gets a lot of songs. However, there are more things to take into account then even this... Lapis is like Tone Rion, on Yamaha's shoulders, so it can create a delusion of her being more popular then not. However... Fan response either way tends to be whats noticed more then anything as the formal sign of ultimate popularity... Yet.. It also hid any progress of English vocaloids over the years, and creates an illusion in some quarters that SeeU is more popular then she actually is. I can't explain to you this, not clearly more then I'm trying and I struggle through dyslexia to get words like this across. Not only that but a couple of things I'm annoyed with right now; I've told a guy 3 times that for the wikias purposes, English Megpoid full and trial are counted as separate things. Twice now he hasn't got it and goes on about how the libraries are identical. I know that, but he doesn't "get-it". If he responds again, will I likely response myself? No, I can't explain this to the guy and refuse to waste time explain something, I leave it to someone else who can explain it to deal with him. Its kinda hard for me to keep interest in the Yukari/Lapis conversation for this reason, though no fault of your own, its the idiots within this fandom. Second thing thats got me more annoyed is the lack of editing on pages like Timeline... I can't write about songs much and have contributed what I can to the few songs I can write on... So I know there are limits. Certain pages get left to a handful of editors, even when they can be easily edited by anyone. enter the problem with Timeline. Your better then most, so I'll talk to you. I am aware of Yukari having more fanarts in most areas of the fandom, songs, etc, but I'm cautious since this isn't always a true sign of things are doing well. As I said, theres more then one way to tell how well the voclaoids are doing. There another one done by the fandom itself. http://www.vocaloidism.com/the-harsh-realities-of-vocaloid-on-nico/ Things like this tend to prove things are what they always expect them to be. Also, for what its worth mentioning, there was a time the fandom had more interest in Lapis then Yukari overall, and a lot has changed in the last year just a lone. Heck, I didn't expect Kaito V3 to stay up no.1 in CFM's charts for more then a month and was surprised... And he is hanging onto the top 5 products list at that too. I was kinda expecting him to be at no5-7 position again by now, since he was never able to overall hold out against the CV series before the V3 release was out. :-/ Tl;dr, all you need to know is no everyone is ultimately going to take the fandoms responses to things as ultimate proof end all. Heck, this happened when I was the beyblade fandom. Apparently Tyson(Takao) was overall more popular then Kai. Would you believe it with the amount of fanwork we produced? Well, at least here in the west it was the case... All you need is a bunch of rabid fangirls who are driven by hormones (or fanboys), and they'll make you believe anything... Lol. ;-) One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:55, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I need help with SBS I was wondering what the best way to contact them would be. Thankfully, I've studied up on my Korean enough to be able to ask them what's going on. I've noticed that a lot of people, along with myself, want to know what's going on and what will be happening, and I believe I can do it. I just don't know how to go about doing it. I can't find that page that had SeeU's bio in Korean, Japanese and English on it, and I can't find it anymore. It was the same page used to find out about SeeU English going on hiatus and whatnot. If you can assist me it would be seriously appreciated. :)